A. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for towing a golf car behind a tow vehicle. Specifically, hitch and hoist combinations which allow a golf car to be towed by a common passenger vehicle or light truck with the rear wheels of the golf car raised off the ground and the front wheel or wheels in contact with the road are disclosed and claimed.
B. The Background Art
In the prior art, golf cars were not towed directly by a tow vehicle. Transportation of golf cars in the prior art was accomplished by placing the golf car onto a trailer and towing the trailer behind a tow vehicle. The need to use a trailer to tow a golf car had the disadvantages of being expensive because it was necessary to purchase, register and insure a trailer, difficult to maneuver due to inherent trailer size, weight and control characteristics, and burdensome to tow in terms of weight because the tow vehicle had to tow the combined weight of the golf car and trailer. When the trailer was not in use, it had to be stored in a driveway or garage.